Forum:What are your 4 Main Guns?
*Ok, everyone must have their top 4 main guns. If your like me you probably use other guns for either increasing you prof's with that type or for other reasons but you have 4 guns you consider "your" guns. I dont have all the spec's off the top of my head on mine but here they are. *LVL 61 Liquid Orion: 800+ damage, 2.7 Fire Rate. I'm a hunter and combined with prof and abilities this gun is a beast, and chews threw crawmerax (when using glitch spot) *LVL 61 Skullmasher: 340x7+ damage, .5 Fire Rate. Very strong, and knockback is cool. *LVL 60 Pestilent Defiler: 690+ damge, 1.9 fire rate, Higher elemental chance, 6 round clip. For along time I either had to use a 550+ 6 round clip, or a 1000+ 2 round clip, when I found this gun (crawmerax gave it to me) I fell in love, the perfect middle ground for me and has a good scope(not sure of zoom amount). *LVL 61 Hellfire (forget prefix): 180+damage, 8.5 Fire Rate, Higher elemental Chance, 42(something in 40's) clip, 4.2 zoom, and 90+ accuracy. Although I have found technically stronger hellfires this one is my best in well roundedness, its speed, accuracy and zoom make it good at any range. Wow, this was actually tougher than I thought, as I was listing them I realized I use a couple other guns (Ogre, Hornet, Invader, and others), I will write down their actual amounts tonight and correct tomorrow. * My four are, Up is my Jakobs Unforgiven (for cramerax) (revolver) * Left is my trusted Maliwan Hellfire (SMG) * Right is my Nasty Hornet (repeater) * Down is my Orion's Sniper. --[[.>^_^.> ~ darkm0d]] 17:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) your choices are very close to mine, I use a skullmasher for crawmerax instead of the unforgiven though: Eatingleg4peanut 17:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *~ On the Xbox, i get heavy lag when i zoom in on crawmy. I have tried a skull smasher, but it has no where near as much dmg potential as my hunter build with my smasher :P --[[.>^_^.> ~ darkm0d]] 17:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *+ I dont like high zoom on him because once zoomed it can get annoying to focus in on his crit areas when he keeps dancing for me. I have 2 Skullmashers, but I use the one with 1x Zoom to nail his joints and eye and Orion for his back (yeah, I cheat). Post the stats of your unforgiven I'm interested in seeing it (I may go look for one). Eatingleg4peanut 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I did not know an orion to the back was cheating? I will post the stats when i get home. Its something like, 7x386 DMG, 2 shot, 1.8 RoF, 98.6 ACC. The fact that im a hunter, with gun crazy and critical hit damage all the way up means i hit criticals for nearly 300%+ dmg, with the 200% critical proc from the unforgiven. So i have a chance to shoot up to 14 bullets, for 5600 DMG, without any dmg+, nor crit+ modifications. I've hit a badass midget for 86 thousand damage. Generally, it takes 1, if not 2 shots per weak spot to burst it. If Im lucky i can burst one, and when crawmy arch's back, exposing all the spots, i can continue and burst the second, and the third, and so on. (This is in a full game also.) Its good fun. though, no pearls yet... :/ (2 from armory, none from crawmy) In slotted order: one Mercenary set, one Specter set. Wow! I would love to have a hellfire like that. I have a quetion for you though, Your Volcano has a higher damage than mine, but mine is worth $9million, why would that be? And how do you post Gun pics like that I would like to add them to mine as well but dont want to screw the hole thing up. : Post your Volcano's stats, lemme have a crack at it. Right-click a weapon or item in your inventory (not shop or bank menus, has to be inventory) and click Save Screenshot. The game will save a Portable Network Graphic in your saved data folder, usually located at \My Documents\My Games\Borderlands\WillowGame\Screenshots\. --Nagamarky 16:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I meant on this site so thank you, I have 360 but i have plasma tv and good cam and photo editing abilities so pics will be ok quality. I will have to take pictures tonight, I'm "working" now, but will post tomorrow morning. : Alright. In the meantime you can browse the rest of my collection if you wish to compare. --Nagamarky 16:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to let you know you inspired me to create an account (I'm the one that posted this thread) I'm totally going to rip off you and post all my guns on my page to when I get the pictures. You have some awesome guns and I wish I had one pearl let alon the number you have. Once I post em let me know what you think.Eatingleg4peanut 17:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I post all of my "main" guns for my "main" character on my page. The Volcano is in the sniper section I dont get why its worth so much. Let me know what you think of the rest of my guns to.Eatingleg4peanut 14:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why it's worth so much either. Only the sight and mag are better than mine. --Nagamarky 14:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The reason is that despite having lesser stats, yours is level 59, while his is level 61. Level always trumps stats where value is concerned. Splattercat 16:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've got...(I'm not at my playstation right now, so i'll try to remember the best I can.) Atlas Cyclops -500 DMG, x2 chance to corrode -1.2 RoF -6 round clip -94% (or higher, don't remember exactly) accuracy Jakobs Bessie -1375 DMG -.6 RoF -6 round clip -97.4% Accuracy Dahl Anaconda -1245 DMG -1.0 RoF -2 round cylinder -2.4 Zoom (I think) -94.4% accuracy Tediore Equalizer (Ammo Regen intact) -313 x 7 DMG -1.0 RoF -2 round cylinder -74.4% accuracy -PSN: NOhara24 My guns are the: :HX 2 Hostile Stinger SMG :Maliwan Cobalt Volcano :An Atlas Shotty :and an Inceindiary Revolver MEGATACONINJA 18:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My main are: Ogre, Defiler, Orion, Hellfire Backups: Volcano, Double Anarchy, Raging Brute, Jackal, Kryos Power (for health regen), BLR Hornet (for unlimited ammo), Savior (for ammo regen), Equalizer (for ammo regen) -- MeMadeIt 19:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) up is my desert penatrator(for craw) , down is my pearl aries(crab larva) , left if my gloureus? serpens(armored crab worm) , right is my combustion hellfire(the green ones) all lvl 61 all of them face rapers.Mr.friend009 21:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Though they are not necessarily my MAIN guns (I can never decide which are >.>), the guns I use for craw are: Skullmasher (glitched spot) or Anaconda Masher (no glitched spot) for his weak points. Thunderstorm (350x8, 5 clip) for the maggots. Pestilent Stinger(see top of http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Is_it_good%3F) for armored. Hellfire (159/?/8.8) for greens. BenNeg 00:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Mine are: Anaconda(replaced my Patton), Steel Bruiser, a Vladof Machine gun and a Dahl Hunter's Shotgun if I'm fighting normally, but I have a bombarder loadout that goes, Steel Destructor, Mongel, Rhino, Redemption -- Anon8792 I switch back in forth for lance, or other enemy's, for lance, i use a weak ass defiler 293 damage, 6 shot, but good scope, my double anarchy 124*4,scope, high 8 rof, 139 damage hellfire, good scope large mag, and i always keep a venegance in my equiped weapons for the trespass glitch, it's not very good like 93 damage, 14.? and 2x shock, My other load out is for everyone else, 275 damage liquid invader, the same double anarchy, 228 damage glorious ? 11.4 rof, scope and 36 shot clip (great gun) and the venegance. Keep in mind i have not really done anything in DLC3 i am trying to get some decent guns before i get real into it, xbox GT SinsterNobody My main guns vary but i use: *up: Jakobs bessie(1345DMG, 98.8 ACC, 0.4 ROF) OR Dahl Penetrator (801 DMG, 96 ACC, 4.5 ROF) *DOWN: Twisted Tsunami: (309 DMG, 89 ACC, 12.5ROF) OR Twisted hellfire- (Modded I know) (358DMG, 88 ACC, 12.5 ROF) *LEFT: Modded Shredder shredder (Grenade LAuncher) (6587x5 DMG, 56 ACC, 1.5ROF) OR Modded shredder shredder( Glorious serpens) (356X6 DMG, 87 ACC, 8.5 ROF) *Right: Pestilent Defiler ( 1067 DMG, 89 ACC, 1 ROF) OR Modded Aries ( 1254X8 DMG, 87 ACC, 1.9 ROF) I recently found a nice shotgun (286x12/36?/1?) that might go into my non craw group, because boy, oh boy does it knock back. It sent Sledge all the way across Hellburbia. It also helps that it has a size 12 clip.BenNeg 12:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) As a Siren. This is all you will ever need + a 660 mercenary class mod. This is the Crawmerax killer! CHEATERBITCH 14:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Mine are (lv61): Mordecai- Sniper Mod Erupting Cobra 1048/94.8/1.3 7mag x4 explosive 2.4zoom Fearsome Bessie 1500/irrelevant/0.4 6mag 2.8zoom Pestilent Defiler 1210/94.6/1.9 2mag x4 corrosive 3.7zoom Cobalt Firehawk 321/92.6/3.5 18mag x4 fire Very high chance 2.6zoom Roland- Support Gunner Mod Vitriolic Destroyer 231/96.7/15 18 mag x3 corrosive 2.9zoom Punishing Ogre 406/84.6/12.5 55 mag x3 explosive No scope Vitriolic Crux 7x182/62.4/1.9 7 mag x4 corrosive Very high chance No scope Combustion Hellfire 190/88.9/12.5 55 mag x4 fire High chance No scope Siren- Mercenary Combustion Hellfire 233/89.2/12.5 55mag x4fire Very high chance Malevolent Tsunami 265/93.5/12.5 55mag x4tsunami Very high chance Kyros' Power 1310/97.4/0.6 6mag x2 explosive 3.2zoom Gearbox Double Anarchy 4x162/34.2/6.4 82mag 3.9zoom (Got from The Crows Nest) Ekflagristoj 22:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It depends on what I'm doing: Crawmerax setup: Up: LV 58 XX Skullmasher (was originally a Fearsome Bessie, but I let my friend have it, as my XBox crashed -_- Think I would've learned after 4 XBox's crashing in 2 years.), can't remember most of the stats, but it had 332 x 6 attack and 0.8 fire rate Left: LV 59Hellfire; 221 Attack, 93.X Accuracy, 12.5 (I THINK) fire rate Right, LV 61 Thunderstorm; 360 x 8, can't remember rest. Down; Lv 61 Pestilent Defiler 10XX Attack, 95.X Accuracy, 1.8 fire rate Regular (Don't remember stats for most of them, sorry :( ) Up: Crimson Butcher Left: Cobra Right: Either Hornet or Defiler, depending on my mood Down: Random Weapons, but usually either a Hellfire, Redemption, Thunderstorm or Ogre. ParadiseNigh 23:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) One gun is all I use Hx 3 Steel Stinger (smg) 231 dmg 90.2 acc 17.6 fr 2.4x weapon zoom 58 bullets in a clip My arsenal is: Up, S&S Glorious Serpens, Left, Jakobs Twisted Bessie, Right, Hyperion Crimson Invader, And down, Dahl Lightning Anaconda. All these weapons were either given to me (Twisted Bessie), or found by killing Crawmerax (Serpens, Invader, Anaconda). If you think any of these are modded, they aren't. : Explain how an SMG prefix goes on a sniper rifle? Oh wait, it doesn't. gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material : Also, how does being given a gun make it legit? --Nagamarky 14:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they are modded! We've heard this same "i found it" BS a thousand times so stop! -- MeMadeIt 19:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, don't rage at me, cjnewman duped it for me. Rage at him, but some weapons do stick out. : EDIT: But wait, the prefix Cobalt only applies to sniper rifles right? So why does it appear on the Tsunami? Also, cjnewman isn't a modder. The only explanation I can find is that Pearlescant weapons, specifically the Bessie and Tsunami, can use limited other prefixes form other weapons. However, my Bessie is totally legit in stats except for the prefix. : Accuracy: 98.3 : Rate of Fire: 0.3 : Magazine size: 4 : Damage: 1446 :::No. Cobalt is a Maliwan quality prefix. --Nagamarky 17:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I currently solo Craw with two characters (yes, at the same time :P) : Lilith: :Up: Pestilent Defiler (2 shot, 1000+damage type, thinking of trading it in for a 6 shooter though) :Down: Combustion Hellfire (about 160 damage, 58 clip, 10ish Fire Rate :Left: Orion (700+ damage, I used to use a Thunder Storm but traded in for this) :Right: Skullmasher (335x6, my Crawmerax slayer) :I use a Catalyst mod for +2 find rare items. Not worried about ammo, see below. : : Roland: :Up: Pestilent Defiler (six shooter, 600+ damage, high fire rate) :Down: Combustion Hellfire (pretty much same as above) :Left: Orion (pretty much same as above) :Right: Amazingly enough a really sick Glorious Havoc. It has 15 Rate of Fire which I've never seen on a Havoc. :And a Support Mod, +25 Ammo Regen and +56% Acc... : : If I really want to kill something with Roland, I have a Heavy Gunner Mod with +80% Mag size, +65% fire Rate, +3 Impact, +3 Overload and +4 Metal Storm.Splattercat 16:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Get yourself a Support cmod, with +25 Ammo Regen, +42% Team Mag Size, +4 Impact and you'll find you don't need that Heavy Gunner cmod. ;) -- MeMadeIt 17:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I have one like that stored. The Heavy Combat Mod's +65% fire rate along with Metal Storm's +54% after a kill is just ridiculous though (not to mention the HC also gives +3 Impact). I use the +Acc Support Mod for my Siren since she benefits more from Accuracy than Magazine Size. When I'm running Roland Solo I use the Support Mod you mentioned 90% of the time. If I really want something dead though, nothing compares to that Heavy Combat Mod.. :) Splattercat 18:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mine Main: Desert Shutgun, 2 mag, 130x9 damage, ~70 accuracy and 1.5 fire rate. Its reload is insane too. OR Static Death/Vladolf Caustic Shotgun. 70x9, x2 shock/x2 corrosive. Death has 1.5, Vladolf has 2.2 Bone Shredder/Savior or Hellfire Masher Equalizer or Defiler Vicious Sniper @420 dam/2.4 zoom or Combat Rifle/Machine Gun. Ogre Class mod. This really makes the shotgun worthwhile. GnarlyToaster 18:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's my 4 main weapons, straight from my Bank subpage. I happened upon a Dahl weapon with the Desert Camo material in Knoxx's Armory and decided I wanted to construct myself 4 weapons with the material. I believe the Desert prefix isn't a legit prefix for one or two of these weapons, but I added it anyway. Bank Box template is a creation of mine, same with the Hidden template (Hidden = Found on Wikipedia, Bank Box = My own version of one of our infobox templates). The Shotgun is my favorite of the 4. AtlasSoldier 15:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} }} Lilith: Hellfire with 226 dmg, 88.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 3.9x zoom, x4 fire Double Anarchy with 204 dmg, forgot acc, like 13 rof, 42 mag, no zoom Orion with 844 dmg, 97.8 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 mag, 1.5x zoom, x4 shock Stinger with 246 dmg, 90ish acc, like 16 rof, 40ish mag, 3.9x zoom Use Mercenary, Firefly, and Spector (ammo regen), Catalyst (+2 find rare items) class mods Mordecai: Chimera with 629 dmg, 90+ acc, 2.3 rof, 6 mag, no zoom, x3 all (This gun's a Beast) Thanatos with 304 dmg, 90+ acc, 11.3 rof, 64 mag Penetrator with 757 dmg, 94.3 acc, 4.6 rof, 8 mag, 2.7x zoom Orion with 755 dmg, 97.8 acc, 1.5 rof, 15 mag, 2.4x zoom, x4 shock Use Sniper (ammo regen), Gunslinger (ammo regen), Scavenger (+2 find rare items) Roland: Glorious Massacre with 289 dmg, 80+ acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, 2.1x zoom, x4 fire Ogre with 370 dmg, 80+ acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 2.1x zoom, x3 explosive (prolly a construct) Dahl Jackel with 1200+ dmg, forgot acc, .8 rof, 6 mag, some zoom (for Craw's back) Plague with 146x7 dmg, 70+ acc, forgot rof, 7 mag, 4.5x zoom, x4 corrosive Use Commando (+80% rof +22 ammo regen), Support Gunner (+24 ammo regen +42% mag size) --MC Clatchey 19:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) For my Hunter: And if I need some more fire rate, I use this masher: sebjlan 22:26, September 20, 2010 (CET)